Mika Bolten
Mika Bolten is the son of Reznik, and Lysa Tully making him a member of House Tully through his mother, and House Bolten through his father. Mika Bolten has one sibling in the form of Misha Bolten of whome is a young girl with a high skill for clothweaving, and with a face that has the leadership of House Bolten waiting patiently for the perfect match for her. Mika Bolten is married to Neille Bolten of whome he has one young son with in the form of Haven Bolten. Mika Bolten is a brutal young man who mixes a violent tendancy with a silent but determined belief in the rigors of being a knight. This contradiction heavily affected him as a young boy, as he was knighted by his uncle Dominec Bolten, and in a ritual that for everyone except for Mika was something pretend and fabricated he found the experiance uplifting. Following being knighted Mika spent the early parts of his life training in the personal castle that his father had gifted him for simply being born. At the castle he could be the knight that he wanted, and it was here that he brought anyone he thought to be his friend or that he could trust so that they would be safe in his mind from the violence that he was forced to do on a daily basis. With his training nearing levels that approached any warrior in the Kingdom, he was constantly sought to stop training and simply step into the business of fighting, but for months he rejected this and instead attempted to spend as much time with Nielle Bolten whome he had been married to at the age of fifteen. When the Kingdom of Bolten begin plans to threaten Gondor they believed that this would be Mika Bolten's moment to shine, and thus he was placed in command of the Bolten forces that were sent east to besiege Gondor. His time in Gondor has been a terrible time for him as he has seen the things that he is capable of and they make him long for the day he can return to Castle Naprine. Failing to engage the Gondorians in any sort of real combat and the deterioating situation in Bolten itself he was commanded to begin to engage the forces of Dragonstone by Roose of whom was working on a deal with the Nordlings where if they helped them then the Nordlings would assist in the eventual conquest of Dustin following the end of both conflicts of which Roose still believed he could win. Mika Bolten would gather the forces of House Bolten in the region and would begin to attack supply positions for the forces of Dragonstone, and this would seriously derail their war effort southward and they were forced to divert forces to deal with Mika. Evading capture for some time he was finally brought to battle by Red Wind, and would be killed as he attempted to regain control of his troops for an orderly retreat. History Early History Mika Bolten is a brutal young man who mixes a violent tendancy with a silent but determined belief in the rigors of being a knight. This contradiction heavily affected him as a young boy, as he was knighted by his uncle Dominec Bolten, and in a ritual that for everyone except for Mika was something pretend and fabricated he found the experiance uplifting. Castle Naprine Main Article : Castle Naprine Following being knighted Mika spent the early parts of his life training in the personal castle that his father had gifted him for simply being born. At the castle he could be the knight that he wanted, and it was here that he brought anyone he thought to be his friend or that he could trust so that they would be safe in his mind from the violence that he was forced to do on a daily basis. With his training nearing levels that approached any warrior in the Kingdom, he was constantly sought to stop training and simply step into the business of fighting, but for months he rejected this and instead attempted to spend as much time with Nielle Bolten whome he had been married to at the age of fifteen. Nielle Bolten Gondor When the Kingdom of Bolten begin plans to threaten Gondor they believed that this would be Mika Bolten's moment to shine, and thus he was placed in command of the Bolten forces that were sent east to besiege Gondor. His time in Gondor has been a terrible time for him as he has seen the things that he is capable of and they make him long for the day he can return to Castle Naprine. Family Members Kingdom of Bolten.jpg|Reznik Bolten - Grand Father|link=House Bolten Kingdom of Bolten.jpg|Myrielle Bolten II. - Grand Mother|link=House Bolten Kingdom of Bolten.jpg|Reznik Bolten II. - Father|link=House Bolten House Tully.jpg|Lysa Tully - Mother|link=House Tully Relationships Category:House Bolten Category:People Category:Goth Category:House Tully Category:Human Category:Dead